


Love and Friendship

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Martin begins acting strangely, Daphne assumes the worst. And when she finds out the truth from her best friend, it leads to something wonderful. (Episode: "Perspectives on Christmas")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	Love and Friendship

With a heavy heart, Daphne watched as Frasier and Martin went into the kitchen. And when they were hidden from view, she could no longer hide her worry.

Always so considerate, Niles regarded her with concern. He'd always been such a good friend to her.

"Are you all right, Daphne?"

She sighed, hating to burden him with her problems, but it seemed that he was always there for her; a fact that made her care about him even more.

"A-actually no. I'm not all right. In fact, I'm a bit worried." She admitted.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was walking Eddie past that church on Chestnut Street and he turned to go inside, like he assumed that's where we were going. Any idea why he would do that?"

Niles thought for a moment. "No, I-."

"Dr. Crane, I think your father's been going to that church! I had an uncle who did the same thing. He had no interest in church his whole life and suddenly he started going every day. The next thing we knew, he received some bad news about his health from his doctor. He didn't even last a year!"

Niles gave her a sympathetic smiled. "Well, first of all, I can see that you're upset, so come here."

Within seconds, she found herself wrapped in the warmest embrace that she could ever imagine.

Leaning her head against his chest, she sighed contentedly as he rubbed her back. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, having someone care about her like this.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said; her voice muffled against his suit. "You're always so supportive."

When she drew back, he took her hands in his. "And second of all, I think you're worrying over nothing. I've never known my father to have so much as a hangnail without letting everyone know about it."

Finally she smiled. "I know. I'm sorry to have bothered you with me worrying. I guess I just got meself all worked up, remembering me Uncle John. I sure do miss him."

"Look at you." Niles replied; his voice full of warmth and compassion. "Just saying his name gets you upset. Come here."

She barely had a chance to protest before he took her into his arms once more. She held him close and when she closed her eyes, she could smell the musky scent of his cologne.

When Frasier and Martin came out of the kitchen she squeezed Niles' hand and turned to her boss and his father.

"Is everything all right?"

"Oh... we're... fine, Daphne." Frasier replied.

But there was something strange about the way he answered her so hesitantly.

Perhaps she was remembering the past too much.

Niles was right. She was just worrying over nothing.

"Well, I've got to run." Niles said, glancing at his watch. "Are you going to be okay, Daphne?"

She smiled at her friend. "I'll be fine. Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. I'm so sorry for getting so worked up. The last thing you need is me bothering you with me silly problems."

"Nonsense, Daphne. They're not silly at all. I'm so touched that you care about my family the way that you do."

"I love your father and your brother. And without them, I don't know where I'd be."

"You're an angel."

She gasped in surprise at the sweet words, but when she turned around, Niles was gone.

Was it possible that she'd imagined them?

"Well I'm off. Dad." Frasier said as he crossed the room.

"All right, Son. And remember what we talked about." Martin replied.

Frasier paused in the doorway. "Of course Dad. You know that Niles and I will be there for you... When the time comes."

As the door closed, Daphne turned to Martin. "What was that about?"

"Oh, never mind." Martin replied a bit too quickly. "Well, I'm gonna go lie down for a while."

Daphne took a deep breath, prepared to ask the question that she was dreading.

"Mr. Crane, did you ever call Dr. Stewart for the results of your psychical?"

He hesitated before speaking. "Um... Sure. A couple of weeks ago."

"And?"

"I'm... fine. Come on, Eddie."

The dog scampered after him but stopped as his owner paused to gaze at the Christmas tree.

"Is everything all right?"

Martin looked at Daphne and then back at the tree. "Oh yeah. It's just all over so fast."

As she watched Martin and Eddie disappear into the hallway, Daphne sank onto the sofa and dissolved into tears.

This couldn't be happening, especially not now. It was almost Christmas!

Where are you, Dr. Crane? I need you badly.

The door opened suddenly, causing her to rise to her feet. And the sight made her gasp in surprise.

Like a Christmas miracle, her prayer had been answered.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Daphne, I'm sorry to barge in like this but there's something I forgot-."

He stopped suddenly when he noticed her crying, and reached into his pocket to hand her his handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said, blotting the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Dr. Crane, I know why your father's been going to that church!"

Niles sighed. "He told you? Well, I have to say that it is a bit of a relief. I know it's a sensitive subject but I don't understand why he wanted to keep it such a secret."

"I can't say that I blame him. This has to be so hard on you and your brother. I mean, I can't imagine what I'd do if it happened to my father. We're not that close anymore but I still love him."

Niles' face registered surprise. "I didn't know that your father was interested in the performing arts."

Thoroughly confused, Daphne handed Niles back his handkerchief. "Performing arts?"

"Yes. And when Dad asked for our help in practicing his song, I was thrilled of course, as was Frasier. But never in a million years did we expect him to accept a role in a Christmas pageant."

Daphne's eyes widened. "A Christmas pageant? Is that what he was talking about?"

"Well, yes. What did you think he was-."

She sank onto the sofa as realization set in.

"Oh my God..."

Suddenly it all made sense. The way Martin had been talking about seeing Jesus, going to the church, Frasier and Niles being there for him...

How could she have been so stupid to think that Martin was...

Suddenly flooded with relief and humiliation, she began to sob into her hands once more.

Niles was beside her in an instant, his hand on her back as he watched her with concern.

"Daphne...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. It was me own fault. My own stupid fault."

"But Daphne-."

"I thought your father was dying! How could I have been so stupid? I should have realized that he was talking about that bloody Christmas pageant!"

Niles sighed and took her into his arms, rubbing her back while she cried.

"Dear God, no wonder you're so upset! I'm so sorry, Daphne! I guess Frasier and I should have told you what was going on. But Dad was so adamant about keeping it a secret. And now we've upset you."

"It's all right. I guess I just got a little carried away with me imagination."

"Nonsense. You were thinking about your family and how much you love them. I know you must miss them terribly. And I meant what I said before. It touches me deeply seeing how much you love Frasier and Dad. You're an absolute angel, Daphne."

She raised her head and gasped as she stared into his eyes.

"D-did you just call me an angel?"

He looked away, his face turning a bright shade of pink. And as gently as possible, she turned his face toward her.

"Dr. Crane?"

He swallowed hard. "I..."

She kissed him then, a tender sweet kiss that made her feel like she was floating on a cloud and that all of her dreams had come true.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I love you."

Now it was Niles who was surprised.

"Daphne, I-."

"Merry Christmas... Niles. I hope you get everything you wish for."

He smiled and brushed the hair from her face.

"Thank you, Daphne. For making all of my dreams come true. I love you too... so much."

And when he kissed her again, he knew that there could never be a more wonderful Christmas Eve than this one.

Daphne really was an angel.

THE END


End file.
